A distributed storage environment relies on geographically separate components, which may be connected by a network, to perform data storage and manipulation. A user of the distributed storage environment may desire to have data for one or more of their accounts maintained in a particular geographical location. For example, some customers may desire, for political reasons, to not have their data stored at a facility located in a particular country. Similarly, a customer may desire for their data to be stored in multiple geographical locations that are separate from one another to reduce potential availability issues surrounding a natural disaster. As a result, a customer may decide to have data maintained and/or replicated in a variety of geographical locations. Providing a methodology for maintaining data at separate locations while providing acknowledgment of successful writing of that data is provided hereinafter.